1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket, and particularly to a ZIF socket having an actuating lever with increased structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a ZIF socket 6 of the conventional invention comprises a base 7, a sliding cover 8 and an actuating lever 9. The base 7 includes a rectangular body 71 and a mounting portion 72 at a rear end thereof. The body 71 comprises a plurality of through holes 73 for receiving contacts 60 of the ZIF socket 6. The body 71 also includes a pair of blocks 76 extending outwardly from top portions of opposite side walls 70 thereof and a support 75 extending outwardly from a bottom portion of a right side wall 70. The mounting portion 72 includes a first transverse receiving channel 721 and a concavity 722 in front of the receiving channel 721. A block 723 extends outwardly from a right end of the mounting portion 72 for preventing the actuating lever 9 from moving unduly. The sliding cover 8 comprises a rectangular cover frame 81 and a ledge 82 at a rear end thereof. The cover frame 81 includes a plurality of receiving holes 83 respectively corresponding to the through holes 73 for receiving corresponding pins of a mating integrated circuit chip (not shown). The ledge 82 includes a mounting section 821, and a second transverse receiving channel 822 in the middle of the mounting section 821. The actuating lever 9 is substantially L-shaped and includes a handle 91 and a driving arm 92 extending perpendicularly from a joining portion 93 of the handle 91.
In assembly, after the driving arm 92 is put in the first transverse receiving channel 721, the sliding cover 8 is placed on the base 7 and then pushed downward to engage with the base 7. The actuating lever 9 can pivotably rotate in the concavity 722 and the second transverse receiving channel 822 driving the sliding cover 8 to move longitudinally along the base 7, thereby moving pins of the corresponding chip into electrical connection with the contacts 60.
However, during pivotable rotation of the actuating lever 9 in the concavity 722, when an excessive force is exerted on the handle 91 of the actuating lever 9, or when the actuating lever 9 is subject to repeated actuations, the joining portion 93 of the actuating lever 9 is easy to be broken or damaged. This is because the strength of the joining portion 93 is not enough. As a result, the actuating lever 9 has a short life and makes the ZIF socket not work reliably.
Hence, an improved ZIF socket having an actuating lever with sufficient strength for handling is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional ZIF socket.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a ZIF socket wherein its actuating lever has a joining portion with increased structural strength.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a ZIF socket of the present invention comprises a base, a sliding cover and an actuating lever. The base includes a rectangular body and a mounting portion at a rear end thereof. The sliding cover comprises a rectangular cover frame and a ledge at a rear end thereof. The actuating lever is substantially L-shaped and includes a handle and a driving arm extending perpendicularly from a joining portion of the handle. The driving arm comprises an elongate pivot received in lower receiving channel and a cam portion extending forwardly from the pivot. A large-dimensioned portion is formed at one end of the driving arm proximate to the handle. The joining portion comprises a first reinforcing section extending upwardly therefrom, a second reinforcing section extending downward thereof and a third reinforcing section formed at an inside of the handle and proximate to the first reinforcing section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.